Hilda Margaret McGruder
Hilda Margaret McGruder was one of Mega-City One's most famous Chief Judges, having held the position twice and guided the city through some of its greatest trials. Personality McGruder had a tough, uncompromising personality, and was prepared to sacrifice the individual lives of citizens to serve the greater good. She was a hardbitten, no-nonsense person who got her hands dirty when necessary and had little time for manners or protocol when they got in the way of getting things done. History Hilda Margaret McGruder used to be the head of the Special Judicial Service or SJS, "the Judges who judge the Judges." She helped to defend the city during the Apocalypse War, rallying the troops with a memorable battle cry: "Give 'em JUSTICE! GIVE 'EM HELL!" After the war she was chosen to be the new Chief Judge, Chief Judge Griffin having been killed by Dredd after being brainwashed by the invaders. In her new role she wore earrings bearing the skull symbol of the SJS to remind her of where she had come from. Durign this term as Chief-Judge, McGruder oversaw several damning situations includeing the second retrun of the Dark Judges and the spread of the fungal Grubb's Disease. She also helped to stop the return of Owen Krysler a.k.a The Judge Child. Sadly however, an oversight on her part saw the city attacked by the Seven Samurai, a group of towering stone golems all specialised in killing. The threat was stopped, but it cost the life of Psi-Div head Judge Omar. Despite years of honourable service, McGruder felt she had failed in her actions and chose to take the Long Walk into the Cursed Earth to bring law to the lawless, unto death. The death that ended McGruder's Long Walk was not hers but that of millions of Mega-City people during the disaster known as Necropolis. Judge Dredd, who had taken the Long Walk himself owing to doubts about the Judicial system, had premonitions that something awful was about to happen and returned to the city, picking up McGruder on the way. Years of living in an irradiated waste land had caused her to grow a beard and to apparently develop a split personality — she now referred to herself as "we." Despite these oddities, McGruder was still a force to be reckoned with, and she helped Dredd and his other allies to rid the city of the Dark Judges who had been terrorising it. Since Chief Judge Silver had been turned into a zombie during Necropolis, McGruder became Chief Judge again. (When zombie Silver returned to the city and tried to reclaim his position, Dredd executed him for having helped to cause Necropolis.) McGruder served the city for several more years until she developed symptoms of senile dementia and had to step down. Hearing that she was to be euthanised, Dredd abducted her and left her in the Cursed Earth. That way she would die kicking ass and righting wrongs, rather than at the end of a needle. Trivia *McGruder was named after British prime minister Margaret Hilda Thatcher. Gallery McGruder.jpg|''McGruder by Carlos Ezquerra in'' 2000 AD prog 790 Category:Characters Category:Judges Category:Chief Judges Category:Deceased Category:Humans Category:Council of Five